Stacey's Story
by FunnyBSC
Summary: Stacey is the most sophisticated girl in the entire eighth grade. but then...TRADGEDY STRIKES! SHES PREGNANT!


**Stacey's Story**

**I do not own any of these characters. I **

**am simply writing a fictional story of **

**them. All characters and names are **

**property of Ann m. Martin.**

**Chapter 1: Stacey, The Most Sophisticated Girl Ever**

"Stacey, could you pass me those

Twinkies? Oh, and those Doritos, and

maybe the Tootsie rolls behind my bed?

I'm feeling like a small snack." said my fat

junk food-addict friend, Claudia Kishi.

"Claudia, I seriously think you should seek

professional help! You are really getting so

freaking big!"

"Oh Stace, come on! I just lost two pounds! I'm only 643 pounds now!"

I thought about this. I am so skinny and I am the most sophisticated person in this stupid little hick town, Stoneybrook. I mean, I'm the one who lived in New York City! I'm the one with the hot 16 year old boyfriend! I'm the one who wears the most hot fashions ever! Oh yeah, My name is Stacey McGill. I am thirteen years old and I am in the eighth grade at SMS. I have been in the eight grade for about nine years now. It just sems to happen that way! During eighth grade, I've had like nine summers and seven Christmases. I have some pretty great friends, but most of them are so un-sophisticated. Like Kristy Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Schafer, Mallory Pike, Jessi Ramsey, Abby Stevenson and of course, Claudia Kishi. I AM SO SOPHISTICATED! I dress so dibbly fresh. Like today I was wearing a short miniskirt with a sparkly red thong and this cute tube top that said CrackWhore on it! How sophisticated! And I was wearing these great black leather Go-Go boots. So I realized that I am so sophisticated, I'm not fat, I have so un dibble friends, and I have such a hot boyfriend! Time to buy some condoms!

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready for A Date With Sam**

So after a quick stop at the Drugstore, I got ready for my date. I was thinking, 'I am so not slutty enough!' So I had to find a great slutty outfit. Sam likes it when I show off my best ass-sets. So I decided to cut of the bottom of my skirt to make it even shorter, and to change my top to the halter that said I'm Ready For A Good Time on it, and I also wore my pink stiletto heels. I kept the thong, even though I probaby wouldn't be needing it tonight. Oh, I'm so grown-up! But something was missing. I knew I didn't look good enough. Hmmm...Ah! I've Got it! I'd wear these great new garters I'd gotten from this store at Washington Mall, called 'Slut to the Max'. The were all sparkly and shiny! SO SOPHISTICATED! I combed out my fluffy permed blond hair and applied mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, fake eyelashes, glitter, eyeliner, and lots of other stuff. There! All ready! And the doorbell just rang. So I grabbed my leather purse and ran down the stairs. Mom just gaped at me. She must have thought I looked so sophisticated.

"Hey babe, you look so hot and sexy tonight." said Sam.

"Thanks! Kay Mom, we're gonna head down to that place they call Harlem and then maybe go to a movie. Then, most likely, we'll probably head to Sam's house." I winked at Sam."Okay, so don't wait up!" I hopped onto Sam's motercycle and we sped away into the darkness.

**Chapter 3: A Date With Sam**

We had just reached Sam's house. We had had such a dibbly fresh time! We went to Harlem and met up with these people who wanted to make a movie with me! It sounded so fun! They took me to their basement but it wasn't very sophisticated so I left. Then me and Sam had a smashing time at the Adult Theater. But now that was all over. We were at Sam's house, in his bedroom. It would have been more romantic if his brother Andrew, his sister Karen, and his weird adopted sister Emily Michelle, hadn't been running around outside. But we couldn't change that. It wasn't so bad, with Sam's door locked and the music on. Hmmm...I wasn't really sure what to do. You'd think such a sophisticated girl like me would know what to do with a guy alone in his bedroom, but amazingly, I didn't. I've had boyfrineds, of course, but nothing as serious as Sam. So I just kind of sat around, looking at all the space in his room. It sure was big. There were posters on his wall and on the floor-

"Stacey?"

Sam had woken me out of my daydreaming. Maybe we'd find something to do now.

"Yeah? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's fine. But do you think we could...you know...do something?"

"Oh, of course. Because i'm so sophisticated!" I laughed nervously. I went to the CD player and turned on Britney Spears's 'Do Something' There. That should set the mood.

"Ok. Well let's go over here on the bed." I didn't really know what to do so I went over and just hoped I wouldn't look way stale. We went over to the bed and I lay down. I had know idea what to do! So I just hoped it would work. Whatever I planned to do. I felt Sam move his hand up my back and undo my bra. The rest was a weird un-dibbly fresh stale blur.

**Chapter 4: Guess What, Guys!**

I was at school. It was 12:10 and me and my BSC friends, except for Mallory and Jessi, who were in the sixth grade, were seated at our favorite table. I was about to tell them about Friday night when Dawn interupted me.

"OH MY GOD! Kristy, how can you eat a hot dog! That was once an animal! You are a sick pig!" Dawn threw a small bucket of pig blood on Kristy. No one really cared, as this happened every lunch period. I was about to start telling them about my night when I got side-tracked by Claudia's crazy outfit. She was wearing an orange pair of men's boxers with a pair of men's underwear underneath. Then she was wearing a muscle shirt with a mens wear vest over top. And she had on earrings that were a hammer, screwdriver and a screw. Sometimes I wonder about Claudia's actual gender... But anyways, I finally got my chance to talk.

"So you guys, guess what happened Friday night!" I said excitedly.

" What?" asked everyone boredly. They probably thought I was going to talk about Jamie Newton or someone's outfit or something. But that would be un-sophisticated.

"Well, as you know, I went on a date with Sam Friday night" everyone perked up at this, "and I had a great time at Harlem and the adult movie theater. But the real fun was later at your house Kristy, if you know what I mean."

Everyone looked totally shocked. Mary Anne burst into tears. Kristy said, "YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE! I WAS HOME!" Claudia said, "You went all the way! We all knew you were a whore, but seriously?" Dawn and Abby just looked confused. Dawn was probably thnking about dead cows and tofu, and Abby was proably wondering how I could do it with a guy. I looked smugly at all of them. Now they know whos the most sophisticated! But then I started to feel a little queasy. So I excused myself and went ot the bathroom. God Damn, I hoped it wasn't my diabetes! But I didn't think it was. I think it was something I'd eaten. I just kept throwing up! When I finally finished, I realized I had missed the rest of my classes. My friends didn't even come in to tell me! Well, they were certainly not sophisticated! I walked home by myself and then had some cottage cheese when I got to my house. Since it was Monday, I would have to got to a BSC meeting at 5:30. Ugh. I really didn't want to. But I decided I had to. So I went and I knew they were telling Mal and Jessi about me and Sam. I heard words like 'all the way' and 'kristy's house' and 'whore', so I knew they were talking about me. I walked in and they all stopped. I pulled out a cigarette and started to light it when my friends stopped me.

"We dont't think you should smoke anymore." said Kristy.

"Oh, did Dawn tell you that? Well sorry but I'll save the cowns but you can't stop me from lighting up."

"No, that's not the reason. Stacey, we think you're pregnant." Kristy said simply.

"WHAT! Why would you think that?"

"Well, let's see. You are so sophisticated and you just screwed my bro, and you got all sick this afternoon, and you left your ultra pack of condoms at the meeting."

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant! It could be anything. like some bad food or something."

"We really don't think thats it Stace." said Mary Anne gently.

"Fine! Be Stale! See if I care, you stupid retards!" With that, I stromed out of Claudia's room and ran down the stairs.

**Chapter 5: The Discovery**

It had been two weeks since my big blow-up at my non-sophisticated friends. Since then, we had maken up, and everyone made sure not to mention me being pregnant. Which I was. I had taken a test earlier that week. I still did not know what I was going to do with my baby. Of course this made me more grown-up, but I still didn't know. And also, I had broken up with Sam. That stupid idiot had cheated on me with Vanessa Pike. How Gross! And thats the reason why I didn't know about keeping my baby. If I had been with Sam then I would have kept it probably, but now I wasn't so thats why I didn't know about keeping it or whatever. But something so amazing was about to happen at the club meeting that day. I was sitting around eating some carrots when Claudia was emptying her garbage for once. In it we found my pregnancy test. I had taken it at the club meeting. Abby wanted to help me but I said no thanks. She is so weird. And her goth sister too. But anyways I found it and decided I wanted to keep it. but then I looked at the mark and asked Claudia to hand me the box. She did and I screamed. The test had a pink line on it, not a blue one, and that meant I wasn't pregnant! Stupid Claudia had read the test wrong! I jumped up and screamed "Yes!" Everyone looked at me like I was some kind of pysco freak and then I said to look at the test and the box. Everyone else screamed to! What a dibbly fresh day!

**Chapter 6: Pregnant and Alone**

Well, I have no friends. I guess I was just too sophisticated for the BSC. We were at Washington Mall and I walked into Slut To The Max. My friends kind of stayed out.

"What? Don't you like to dress sophisticatedly?"

"We don't like to dress like a ten cent prostitute like you. " snapped Claudia.

"Jezz, get a life fatty. Why don't you go eat some more LARD?"

"At least she isn't pregnant!" Mary Anne said timidly.

"Hey stupid, remember, I'm not pregnant?"

"Well, we looked at the test again because you were looking a little fat, and it turns out if it comes up with a pink line then you are so pregnant!" said Dawn.

"WHAT!" I sceamed.

"I'll help you if you need support", said Abby, starting to rub my back.

"No! That's creepy! You're Weird! All Of You! Just Go Away!"

"Gladly, Whore" They all said, and stormed away.

So thats how I ended up pregnant, with no friends, boyfriend, or any sophisticated clothes that fit. I am already in my third trimester, and I'm quite fat. No one wants me to baby-sit for their kids anymore because they think I will corrupt their children. Kids throw condoms at me in the hall. Sam laughs at me. My friends glare, except for Abby, who keeps leaving me messages on my phone. She is so creepy and weird. But hey! I'm still Sophisticated Stacey, and I can just go back to New York, where my sophisticated friend Laine just got pregnant!

**The End**

**This is my first ever BSC FanFiction, so please don't make fun of it! I tried my best!**


End file.
